Seharusnya
by ProdigiaRinceoir
Summary: Kenyataan itu selalu sama. Sama dan berulang. Hari ini Tenten diajari tentang kehidupan lewat seragam yang kusut, rintik hujan, payung merah, seorang Hyuuga Neji, dan, ya, jangan lupakan selai cokelat. /new author! Mind to RnR?


_Kenyataan itu selalu sama_

_Sama, dan berulang. Tak ada yang benar - benar terjadi_

_Kenyataan itu selalu sama_

_Semua berjalan begitu biasa. Tak mudah kau temukan bedanya_

_Apa yang terjadi hari ini?_

_Tak perlu kau takut, jiwa kecil, hari ini akan sama seperti kemarin dan hari esok akan sama seperti hari ini. Apa yang kau harapkan? Jangan terbang terlalu tinggi, jatuhmu akan sakit nanti_

_Ya, kenyataan itu selalu sama_

_Kini setelah aku mengerti semua_

_Tetap saja tak kutemukan warna_

_Bayang - bayang yang tidak pernah ada_

_Tenten, 15 Desember 2008_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Seharusnya**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A NejiTen Fanfiction**

**Story: ProdigiaRinceoir**

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto - **_**sensei**_

**Rated : K****T**

Mata cokelat kopi itu membuka.

Pagi. Benarkah sudah pagi? Benarkah kenyataan sudah kembali tiba disini? Oh, ya, tentu. Selalu. Kenyataan tak pernah pergi lama - lama, dia sangat disiplin.

Nah, apa yang akan Tenten lakukan sekarang?

Lihat jam. Nah, sudah jam 7. Tenten bangkit dari tempat tidurnya.

Lihat ramalan cuaca. Cerah? Hujan? Hm, mendung. Jenis mendung yang membawa kemungkinan hujan. Nanti siang, ya, nanti siang akan hujan. Atau siang menjelang sore. Tak akan banyak membawa masalah. Apa payung merahnya masih disamping rak sepatu? Nah, nah, memangnya siapa yang akan memindahkan benda itu? Dia sendiri di apartemen kecil ini. Orangtuanya tinggal di sebuah kota kecil, tempat dimana Tenten juga tinggal sebelum dia pindah ke kota untuk melanjutkan SMA.

Mandi, lalu berpakaian. Seragamnya dimana? _Tunggu, jangan bilang belum dicuci._

Oh, sudah, sebenarnya. Itu dia. Hanya belum disetrika. Huh, Tenten tidak peduli. Siapa juga yang akan memerhatikannya. Dia mengenakan seragam kusut itu, lalu mencepol dua rambut cokelatnya. Dia bahkan tidak bercermin untuk memastikan seperti apa Ia terlihat.

Lihat jam, lagi. Jam 7 : 30. Panggang roti. Ah, dia harus membeli selai cokelat baru sore ini. Sekaligus wortel, dia butuh wortel untuk membuat makan malam. Sup? Ya, sup akan bagus dengan musim hujan yang sepertinya akan berlangsung sampai seminggu kedepan ini.

Saatnya berangkat. Tenten menyandang tas selempangnya. Pakai kaus kaki. Pakai sepatu. Masukkan payung merah dalam tas. Melangkah keluar. Kunci pintu apartemen. Berlari menuruni tangga, karena telat masuk ke pelajaran Kakashi - _sensei_ tidak bakal berarti bagus.

Apa yang baru hari ini?

Ya, setidaknya ada satu. Ini pertama kalinya Tenten lupa menyetrika seragam, sejak hari pertama dia masuk SMA.

.

.

.

Setiap hari seharusnya memang adalah lembar baru, dan dengan penuh harapan Tenten terus membayangkan sesuatu yang hebat akan terjadi. Kemarin dia berkhayal sekolahnya akan kedatangan aktor besar. Kenyataannya, yah, seseorang yang penting memang datang berkunjung, tapi itu adalah kunjungan rutin tahunan petinggi kota. Hari ini Tenten sudah membayangkan seuatu yang horor seperti surat kaleng berantai atau apalah yang sejenisnya, tapi jauh, jauh didalam hati kecilnya, Tenten tahu itu takkan terjadi. Di akhir hari, faktanya ya hanya ini; hari ini akan hujan dan selai cokelatnya sudah habis, dia akan membelinya nanti sore. Jam 10 nanti akan ada ulangan IPS bersama Kurenai-_sensei_, dan Tenten tak akan bisa mengerjakannya dengan baik karena buku catatannya ketinggalan dan dia tidak belajar sama sekali. Dan ya, hidupnya akan terus berjalan seperti itu, tentu saja.

Gadis itu menghela napasnya. Cepat atau lambat, sesuatu akan terjadi. Sesuatu _seharusnya_ terjadi.

.

.

.

Sekolah tidak jauh berbeda.

Orang - orang akan tersenyum padanya. Yah, Tenten adalah anak yang ramah, jadi dia membalas senyum semua orang. Tidak tahukah mereka dibalik senyum Tenten hanya ada kekosongan?

Pelajaran berlangsung dan berakhir. Bel - bel berbunyi. Teriakan dan tawa histeris. Lalu masih ada gadis - gadis SMA itu- yang seolah belum hidup jika belum bergosip. Tenten kadang menanggapi mereka dengan kata - kata yang menurutnya akan membuat hati mereka senang, kadang - kadang Ia tidak akan peduli. Dan cowok - cowok. Mereka terus membuat keributan yang tidak perlu. Banyak sekali keributan yang tidak perlu.

.

.

.

KRRIINGG!

Bel pulang untuk hari itu. Tenten menoleh keluar jendela. Hujan, tepat seperti yang dikatakan ramalan cuaca.

Tenten berjalan sendiri di sepanjang koridor. Bukannya Tenten tidak memiliki teman, dia punya banyak. Orang - orang suka berteman dengannya karena Tenten menyenangkan untuk diajak berbicara dan tidak sombong. Juga adalah teman curhat yang sangat patut diandalkan. Tapi Tenten jarang jalan bersama seseorang selain saat jam makan siang, dimana dia biasanya pergi makan bersama Sakura, Hinata, dan Ino, juga Temari, kadang - kadang. Memang sudah kebiasaan yang dikenal orang, sepertinya, entah sejak kapan.

Dilihatnya sekilas warna merah muda di ujung koridor. Sakura, sedang berjalan dengan Sasori, cowok _babyface _berambut merah yang dikenal Tenten sebagai pacar si gadis musim semi sejak setahun yang lalu.

Dapat didengarnya sekilas pembicaraan mereka.

"Sudah kubilang kau cantik Sakura-koi. Tolong, jangan seperti ini."

Kata - kata gombalan yang biasa mungkin bagi Sakura, yang hanya merespon dengan memasang tampang dingin. Mungkin dia sedang sebal dengan si Akasuna itu, entahlah.

Sakura tersenyum dan mengagguk sekilas pada Tenten saat dia dan pacar berambut merahnya melewati gadis bercepol dua itu, lalu berlalu ke belakang Tenten.

Tenten terus berjalan, kini pikirannya mengulang kata - kata Sasori pada Sakura yang sempat didengarnya tadi.

_Kau cantik._

Kau cantik, Sakura_-koi._

Sejauh yang bisa Tenten ingat, tak pernah ada seorang pun yang memberitahunya dia cantik, jadi Tenten bahkan tak pernah benar - benar memikirkan topik itu.

Sekarang, Tenten sadar.

Dia ingin seseorang mengatakan padanya dia cantik, dan membuatnya mempercayai itu.

Dan _suffix -koi_ itu. Salah tidak, jika Tenten membayangkan kata itu, suatu hari nanti, akan diucapkan oleh seseorang?

Ten-koi. Tenten-koi. _Tenten-koi._

Haha, yang benar saja.

.

.

.

Tenten mencari payung merahnya di tempat penyimpanan payung yang ada di samping loker, tempat tadi pagi dia meletakkannya. Karena tak ingin memberatkan tas, Tenten meletakkan payung itu disitu, tapi sekarang tidak ada. _Payung itu tidak ada._

Berjalan sampai ke batas halaman, Tenten merhatikan langit yang kelabu. Hujannya tidak terlalu deras.

_Patut dicoba, Ten._

Berniat takkan melanggar rutinitas mingguannya membeli selai cokelat dan membawa seprai ke laundry untuk bulan ini, Tenten menarik napas panjang, mengembuskannya, menarik napas lagi, lalu berlari menembus hujan.

Oke, hal baru kedua. Ini pertama kalinya Tenten kehilangan payung sejak pertama kali Ia duduk di bangku SMA. Jika berlari dalam hujan dapat digolongkan hal baru ketiga, maka Tenten baru saja mengalahkan rekor hal baru yang dilakukannya kemarin.

.

.

.

Lari, lari. Hujan bodoh, payung merah bodoh, ulangan IPS bodoh, selai cokelat bodoh. Entah kenapa banyak sekali hal berkelebat dalam benak Tenten.

Tetes demi tetes hujan yang menerpa wajahnya bagai jarum membuat Tenten menyipitkan mata, tapi dia terus berlari. Lari, lebih kencang, lari, lari.

Sampai dia melihatnya.

Titik merah diantara derai hujan rintik - rintik. Merah terang. Payung merah terang.

Benda itu, tak salah lagi, adalah payung merahnya.

Jangan tanya bagaimana, tapi Tenten bisa mengenali payung itu sebagai miliknya.

Dan siapa itu, sosok berseragam yang dengan seenaknya telah mengambil payung merahnya?

Itu seorang pria, jelas, dengan seragam sekolah yang sama dengan Tenten.

Dibakar rasa sebal, Tenten berlari mengejar pria yang berjalan santai dibawah naungan payung itu.

"HEI!" dengan perasaan sebal yang meledak - ledak, Tenten menepuk bahu orang itu keras, yang dibalas dengan tolehan si pria berambut panjang cokelat pudar itu. Mata cokelat kopi Tenten menatap tajam pada mata sewarna lavender milik pria itu.

Diluar dugaan, itu Neji Hyuuga, teman sekelasnya yang, menurut penilaian Tenten… oh, oke, Tenten tidak memiliki penilaian terkhusus tentang orang ini. Standar keributannya di kelas dibawah rata - rata, itu yang Tenten tahu.

"Maaf, Hyuuga, tapi ini adalah payungku. Kau salah mengambilnya." Tenten memegang gagang payung merahnya.

Neji menatap kosong pada tangan Tenten yang menggenggam erat pegangan payung.

"Kurasa tidak. Tolong lepaskan tanganmu."

"Tapi ini memang payungku."

"Aku tak mengerti."

Lagi, iris cokelat kopi itu bertemu lavender. Keduanya sama - sama berniat mengalahkan satu sama lain dalam sebuah pertandingan batin tak kasat mata.

Lalu Neji menatap Tenten dari ujung rambut sampai ujung kepala, menyadari betapa basah kuyupnya Tenten.

"Kau bisa kuantar pulang dengan payung ini." ujar Hyuuga itu tenang, berniat menunjukkan sikap baik dan dewasa.

"Bila kau tidak keberatan, Hyuuga, biar aku yang mengantarkan_mu_ pulang pakai payung itu, karena itu adalah_ payungku_."

"Berikan aku bukti ini adalah payungmu."

"Yah, aku tak yakin _kau_ bisa memberikan aku bukti ini adalah _milikmu_." Tenten suka penekanan yang tadi diberikannya pada kata 'kau'.

Perang antara batin kedua insan itu terjadi lagi.

"Oke, aku akui ini memang bukan payungku…" ujar Neji, tetap dengan aura tenangnya.

Dengan tampang penuh kemanangan, Tenten merebut payung itu lepas dari tangan Neji, tanpa menyadari nada menggantung pada kalimat Neji sebelum ini.

"…dan aku tidak terlalu senang mengatakan ini, tapi," Neji menunjuk ujung gagang payung, yang juga berwarna merah terang. Tatapan mata Tenten mengikuti gerakan jari Neji, dan dia melihatnya. Disana, tepat dibawah jemari Neji, tertempel nama pemilik payung : _Hinata Hyuuga._ "Kau lihat, ini… um, payung adik sepupuku."

Sontak wajah Tenten memerah bak kepiting rebus.

_Oke, saatnya berpikir Ten, akan kauletakkan dimana mukamu sekarang?_

Di tengah kekacauan pikirannya, telinga Tenten masih dapat mendengar Neji yang mencoba menjelaskan bagaimana payung sepupunya yang berambut biru, Hinata, ada padanya. Yah, sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan ajakan kencan dari Naruto atau semacamnya, Tenten tidak ingin mencoba mengerti itu sekarang.

Dengan terburu - buru, Tenten membungkuk dalam tanpa mengatakan apapun sambil mengembalikan payung dalam genggaman tangan Neji, lalu berlari pergi, berharap bumi menelannya -atau, agar tidak kedengaran terlalu dramatis- berharap dapat menghilang ditengah hujan dan kerumunan orang.

Oke, ini memang pertama kalinya dia bertengkar demi sebuah payung dan dipermalukan karenanya -yang pertama kali sejak dia masuk SMA, tapi… apa - apaan air mata ini? Bukan berarti dia harus menangis, kan?

Dan seketika itu juga Tenten sadar. Bukan harga dirinya, bukan payung itu yang Tenten tangisi.

Dia hanya takut. Ditengah semua angan - angan Tenten, dia tahu dia takut pada apa yang ditunggunya. Setengah dari dirinya berharap hal itu datang, sementara sisanya menolak hal itu mati - matian. Selama ini dia melangkah di garis lurus yang, walau membosankan, tapi tak pernah memaksanya untuk bermain diluar zona amannya, dan yang lebih Tenten tak mengerti, bagaimana sebuah payung -_sebuah payung!_- dan seorang pria bernama Neji Hyuuga, dapat melakukan hal itu.

.

.

.

Neji menatap kepergian gadis bercepol dua itu dalam diam.

Waktu terasa melambat semantara Neji memutuskan apa yang akan dia lakukan selanjutnya.

_Bersikap keras kepala takkan membuatmu menjadi seseorang yang lebih baik, Neji._

_Sungguh._

Dengan itu, Neji mulai berlari mengejar Tenten.

Di tengah banyak sekali orang orang yang memakai payung dan jas hujan, Neji segera menemukan sosok berseragam basah kuyup Tenten yang sedang berlari. Lalu, seolah hanya ada mereka berdua ditengah lautan manusia itu, Neji meneriakkan nama Tenten sambil menahan sebelah tangan gadis itu, sementara tangan lainnya yang memegang payung menempatkan payung itu sehingga dapat memayungi mereka berdua. Gadis itu menatapnya -tatapan bingung, marah, dan takut yang begitu intens-, dan, walau bercampur dengan tetes - tetes air hujan, Neji dapat membedakan air mata yang mengalir di pipi Tenten.

Serangan rasa bersalah menusuk Neji bagai ribuan jarum yang dihujamkan ke tubuhnya.

Untuk beberapa saat yang terasa sangat lama bagi Neji, Tenten mengguncangkan tangan Neji yang masih menggenggam erat pergelangan tangannya. Tapi dia tidak mengatakan apapun.

"Sungguh. Apa maksudmu berlari seperti itu?"

Tenten menunduk semakin dalam.

"Kuantar kau pulang, oke?"

Tenten masih tidak menjawab.

"Aku akan pulang sendiri." Akhirnya gadis itu berujar. Suaranya hampir terkalahkan oleh suara hujan yang perlahan - lahan turun semakin deras, tapi Neji dapat mendengarnya.

Neji hanya mengangkat bahu. "Berkata begitu dengan keadaanmu yang kuyup begitu? Jangan bercanda."

Neji menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aku tak ingin menanggung rasa bersalah jika besok kau demam atau semacamnya, kau tahu? Rasa bersalah itu tidak hilang secepat yang mungkin kau bayangkan."

Tenten kembali diam, jadi Neji menariknya pergi dari tengah lautan manusia itu, hingga mereka tiba di daerah yang lebih lengang.

"Jadi, rumahmu dimana?"

.

.

.

Entah bagaimana, Neji benar - benar mengantarkan Tenten pulang sore itu. Bahkan menemaninya mampir di supermarket untuk membeli selai cokelat.

"Ini rumahmu? Oke, aku pulang dulu, kalau begitu." ujar Neji.

"Ah, sekali lagi maaf soal… payung itu."

"Tak masalah." Neji memasang senyum tipis yang berlangsung hanya untuk sebentar saja, benar - benar sangat cepat muncul dan hilangnya, tapi Tenten sempat merekam senyum itu dalam memori otaknya.

"Dan terimakasih sudah mengantarkanku pulang."

Neji mengangguk. "Selamat sore."

"Selamat sore, Hyuuga-san."

Neji berbalik untuk pergi sementara tatapan mata Tenten mengikuti langkah demi langkah Neji.

Tenten agak terkejut melihat pemuda itu berbalik lagi dan menatap tepat pada mata Tenten.

"Panggil aku Neji saja, oke?"

Tenten mengerutkan alis. "Neji." Kata itu terdengar aneh di lidahnya. Mungkin karena ini adalah pertama kalinya Ia memanggil seorang pria dengan nama depannya. Ya, yang pertama kali sejak dia masuk SMA.

.

.

.

Dan saat itu juga, Tenten sadar, _hidupnya akan segera dimulai_. Dan betapapun besarnya makna kata itu, Tenten tetap mengelompokkannya bersama hujan, ulangan IPS, dan selai cokelat. _Perubahan butuh waktu, bukan? Kebiasaanku membuat daftar fakta takkan berubah semudah itu._

Kali ini otaknya tidak lagi berpikir dengan logika 'seharusnya'. Dia akan bahagia, suatu hari nanti, pasti. Entah bagaimana, hari ini hidup telah bercerita padanya, lewat tatapan seorang Neji Hyuuga. Cerita tentang suatu hari di masa depan yang indah. Saat seseorang memuji betapa dia adalah wanita paling cantik yang pernah orang itu temui. Tentang suatu masa saat seseorang memanggilnya Tenten-koi. _Tenten-koi!_

Aah..

Dan itu, adalah kali pertama Tenten berbicara dengan pria yang ditakdirkan untuk memulai sebuah kisah dalam kosong hidupnya. Kisah yang dimulai dengan sebuah pertemuan, payung merah, hujan, dan selai cokelat.

Itu adalah awal dari sebuah kisah yang panjang, kisah yang terjalin dari rangkaian hal - hal kecil, yang mengalun pelan, namun pasti. Awal dari kisah Tenten dengan seorang Neji Hyuuga.

.

.

.

_Kadang, hidup bukannya tidak mempedulikanmu_

_Kadang, yang harus kau lakukan adalah bersabar dan menunggu_

_Yang kaupikir terbaik buatmu,kau tidak pernah tahu_

_Lebih cepat dari perkiraanmu, hidup akan memberi jalan untuk langkahmu_

_Jadi janganlah kau takut, jiwa kecil, hidup sedang mengajarimu logika waktu_

_Kukatakan, jangan coba kau pahami itu_

_Besok matahari akan terbit lagi, begitu pula jiwamu dan aku_

_Tenten, 18 Mei 2013_

.

.

.

_end_

**A/N : Iyaak, **_**Fic**_** Gia yang pertama selesaaii! Aduuh, gajelas banget deh ini cerita. Konfliknya enggak ada, dialognya sedikit begitu. Gia masih belum jago bikin konflik. T.T**

**Buat yang enggak ngerti (soalnya Gia rasa bagian itu susah dimengerti), puisi yang di awal sama di akhir itu buatan Tenten ceritanya. Jadi kayak ngegambarin perubahan sudut pandang dia tentang hidup. Kurang nyambung ya? Yasudahlah, Gia udah pasrah waktu nge-publish fic ini.**

**Supaya Gia bisa lebih **_**progress**_**, **_**review**_**nya jangan lupa ya semuaa~, itu bakal berharga banget buat Gia. ^^**

**Salam, ProdigiaRinceoir**


End file.
